Two colours of Ash
by Pizzalord
Summary: The Holy Grail War has been brought to an abrupt an inconclusive end with many of the servants now inhabiting Fuyuki City. The goddess Ishtar sets about spending her new free time on her servants the light and dark Jeanne. While Jalter and Rider spark something new in the search for fulfilment.


Author's note

Quick foreword, my girlfriend asked me to a fan fiction for her form fate. These were her requirements:

Jeanne x 2 light and dark

Maid outfits

Disney princess level Castle

Other characters : Ishtar Rin

Red wine

Rider (fsn) in a tree

A bed

Hope you enjoy.

The sweet smell of a strong aged red wine filled the room from the soft silk sheets adorning a queen sized mahogany beed to golden decorative frames arched on the wall. Ishtar swirled the glass around in her recently assumed hands as she adjusted to the movement and feel of her body. She took a relaxed and gentle sip tasting the rich and deep flavours pass down into her. Her green eyes opened to gaze upon her two beautiful blonde servants waiting at attention on the opposite end of the room. Both were adorned french maid outfits that had been altered and tailored to suit the modern Japanese style. One was wearing a bright white colour pallet and had a bright gleam in blue her eyes with a sweet smile coating her face, the other's uniform was a black and red outfit and her gold eyes spelled out the boredom she felt better than any poem or artwork ever could.

"The taste was exquisite," Ishtar said as she gently played her glass on the rose wood table that was perched at her bedside. She traced a line with her finger from her leg up to her lips before leaning forward with a smile, "Now what should I have for desert?"

"If that's what you wish for m'lady might I be so bold as to suggest a Apple Galette?" Jeanne spoke humbly but with a melodious tune to her voice as she bowed her head courteously.

"She means one of us you dullard," Her alter sighed as her gold eyes rolled. She gave the goddess incarnate a fake smile, "I'll pass thank you, I've died enough times for one existence."

Jeanne blushed and hid her face with a courteous bow of her head. Ishtar shot Jalter a dirty look but decided to forgive her impudence when seeing the honest and adorable behaviour of her lighter half.

"Fine, you are dismissed, begone with you." She said waving a hand at the darker maid.

"I'll be on guard duty if you need me." Jalter said as she made for the door. Her sword and banner materialising into her hands as she walked out in to the grand hallways of Ishtar's castle. The servant materialised some of her armour over the maid outfit she had been required to wear. The sounds of chains and plates of metal carried off down the halls as she began her patrol.

Rider stood quietly looking down at the video camera Sakura had handed her with much more then mild bemusement. "Master, can you run me though what you want me to do again?"

"Look I need you to go to that goddess's place that took Onee san's body and go film what she does at night."

"Forgive me Master but… why?" Rider asked, as she adjusted her glasses and turned the camera over in her hands. Sakura blushed a little and lowered her voice.

"Ishtar's supposed to be the god of pleasure right? I need to know her secrets so I can make Emiya-sempai happy."

Rider's disapprovement had been frank however here she was in the cold dark night dressed in her black and purple combat attire. She had wanted to wear her mask but would likely have been unable to operate the camera effectively. Ishtar's castle was grand and decorated with banners and the white-gold ornaments on the outside giving the castle a royal look. Rider climbed up the side of a nearby tree in order to get a good angle of what she believed to be Ishtar's bedroom. Rider got into position and reluctantly turned on the camera focusing through the window at the scene before her.

Ishtar beckoned Jeanne closer to her with a hypnotising curling of her finger. Jeanne came closer slowly trying to avoid eye contact as her face heated up and the blush came over her.

"M'lady if Apple Galette is not what you're hungry for perhaps I hear fondant au chocolat pairs well with red wine." Jeanne replied tentatively as her voice became more and more quivering, as her heart pounded stronger and stronger.  
"Oh forget the desert sweetie," Ishtar said looking down at her white and blond maid. She gently placed her hand under Jeanne's soft smooth neck to make her look up into Ishtar's powerful green eyes. The two locked eye contact, Jeanne's bright blue eyes wide with hope, embarrassment and longing, Ishtar's with pleasure. "I mean after all, the best thing to pair with red wine is lamb." Ishtar said smiling as the confused an innocent look on Jeanne's face gave her boundless joy. Ishtar traced a finger delicately across her servants' lips before bringing her hand softly to the back of Jeanne's golden hair and pulling her in close for a kiss. Ishtar felt the tension in Jeanne's body melt away as Ishtar pressed her lips in to the warm soft lips of her servant.

Jalter had sensed the presence of another servant on her master's grounds and had made her way out into the cold night air to track them down. Her heart raced and she felt a cruel smile come across her face in anticipation of the battle to come. Disappointment over came her as she found it was only Rider perched up in one of the trees. Jalter slowed to a casual stroll up to below the tree.  
"Rider. What the hell are you doing up there ?" Jalter asked as she leaned her head to the side to try and see what the purple haired servant was up to.  
Rider felt her heart stop, her face lit up bright red as she realised that she'd been so engrossed in what she was filming she'd forgotten where she was.  
"I'm just… gathering data." Rider blurted out as she fumbled to close the camera.

"You know spying on each other is against the temporary treaty." Jalter called out, she didn't really care what Rider was doing though, as she sheathed her sword. Jalter fiddled with her hair with her now free hand. "Would you come on down though, I'm not supposed to just let other servants run around here."

Rider panicked and materialised a bag in a desperate attempt to hide the camera before descending down the side of the tree. She skidded to a halt coming eye to eye with Jalter.  
"Sorry to pop by unannounced." Rider said as she tried to regain or normal cool and calm persona. She flicked her long purple hair to the side. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

"Nah I just kinda hoped you were one of the lancers or Sabers that didn't sign the temporary truce." Jalter said bring the pole of her banner behind her and stretching a little. "I've been dying for a fight lately."

"Well I'm sorry to let you down." Rider said making for a slow exit.  
"Hey, hey, hey, Rider I wasn't born yesterday." Jalter said stepping quickly to block Rider's way, Jalter lowered her shoulder and raised one eyebrow and extended out an open hand "What's in the bag?"

Rider stopped and her face went bright red, she fumbled to pull the camera out the bag and show it. There was a pause as Jalter looked down at the camera and then up into the tree and at the castle.  
"So your master ordered you to didn't she?" Jalter asked as she face palmed with an armoured gauntlet. Rider nodded quietly and shifted awkwardly on the spot as her eyes glanced around the place. Jalter sighed heavily, "Great, so you're dealing with a perverted master too."  
Rider raised an eyebrow, "You're dealing with a perverted master too?"

Jalter sighed again, deeper this time as the maid outfit she had been forced to wear billowed in the wind. She made a hand gesture at her outfit and Rider chuckled. She nodded and wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Mine also gave me a maid outfit." Rider laughed.  
A smile came across Jalter's face. "Wanna go get a drink?"

The bar was filled with the scents of different types of alcohol. The two servant's were the only ones drinking in Ishtar's private bar at the bottom of the castle. Jalter had brought over a variety of liquor bottles and the two were busy finishing them off a glass at a time.  
"And she keeps asking me to do this stuff to help her please Emiya but I'm fairly certain he's been doing Rin at least he probably was until your master took her over." Rider said as she finished some sort of mix of rum and something else. She didn't care much for what the drink was just the warmth that she felt as the strong alcohol started to take effect on her body.

"And about my Master." Jalter said dropping her large metal mug with a clang onto the table. "I spent my whole damn life in the service of one god only to be murdered by his followers and now I'm working for another bloody god like nothing happened." Jalter complained as she filled her mug again and tossed the now empty bottle aside with the other empty ones. "I mean I came back just to wreck stuff and fight but Caster went off and made the whole grail war moot just so she could run off to get married." The two continued drinking and exchanging stories until Jalter had an idea. She managed to wrestle the camera off of Rider before explaining her plan. Rider smiled and agreed to the plan and Jalter jumped eagerly to preparing a room. She placed the camera gently in the corner making sure to get the focus right as Rider began to blush a little while she waited.  
"So Sakura was it… ?" Jalter said into the camera, her mannerisms starting to show the amount of which she might have been drinking. "You want'ed…" Jalter made a small hiccup before continuing her speech. "You wanted to see how to pleasure someone properly." Jalter smiled in her somewhat cruel but enthusiastic way she turned back to the blushing and waiting Rider and began caressing her body slowly before kissing her. Her long stockings of her maid outfit brushed aside Rider's combat boots slowly as Rider started asking softly for more.

After Rider had returned to the Matou mansion the following morning she handed the camera to an ecstatic Sakura who raced off to connect it up to a television. Rider slumped into her room, she lifted up the top part of her combat outfit and felt the strong odour of alcohol waft over her. She remembered fondly the events of last night and smiled gently as she pulled out the phone Sakura had given her and began typing in the number Jalter had given her. Rider felt over joyed as she sent her first text message to Jalter. She span around the room before lying down on the bed and her eyes and smile beamed up at the ceiling. It was all going so well until Sakaura's voice boomed out from downstairs. "RIDER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

Suddenly other memories from last night flooded back to her and, what had felt like a really good idea at the time, was now sinking in as a feeling of embarrassment and dread. She tentatively considered escaping out the window into the sunny day outside before the existence of command spells wiped that thought out of her mind. Her head sunk and she got up to go face the music downstairs. She paused and looked back at her bed just in time to see her phone light up with a reply from Jalter. Rider felt her heart race and she could not wait to see her again.


End file.
